1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an apparatus and method for controlling viewing of video signals using program grade codes and user""s control data.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional methods of controlling viewing of conventional video machines will be described hereinafter.
FIG. 1a shows a flowchart representing a first conventional method described in Korean Patent Application No. 87-15449 filed by the applicants of the present invention. In this method, a secret code must be inputted by a user in order for the user to access a video machine. If the inputted secret code does not match a prestored secret code, the user is denied access to the video machine.
FIG. 1b shows a flowchart representing a second conventional method for controlling viewing of a vide machine. As shown in FIG. 1b, the second method uses a video machine that recognizes the program selected by a user. If the program selected through a user display is not an adult program, the video machine is in a playback state. If the selected program is an adult program, the video machine compares the inputted secret code with a prestored secret code. If the two codes match, the video machine enters a playback state. But if the two codes do not match, then the video machine is stopped.
A third conventional method is described in Korean Patent Application No. 90-5219 filed by the applicants of the present invention, as shown in FIG. 1c. As shown therein, when the user inputs a secret code for each program and the inputted secret code and the prestored secret code are the same, the video machine playbacks the program. But if the secret codes do not match, the video machine is stopped.
The above-described conventional methods, however, have the following problems. In the first conventional method, it is impossible for the user to selectively view the programs because the use of the video machine itself is limited. The second conventional method has a problem in that if the user display is not provided or broken, or if the user display is changed by the user, it is impossible to limit viewing by others. The third conventional method has a disadvantage in that the user himself must input each secret code for each program.
The present invention has been provided to solve the problems of conventional methods.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for controlling viewing of a video signal using a grade system for video programs.
These and other objects of the present application will become more readily apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.